


Полыхает пожар

by SovietSatin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Songfic, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: В груди трепыхнулась несмелая дрожь.





	Полыхает пожар

**Author's Note:**

> Наутилус Помпилиус — «Зверь»

Душная ночь в степи пахла травами и костром, цветами — ходить бы с большой корзиной, собирать их бережно. Тихо скрипел далеко-далеко хор голосов. Это люди просили у духов и богов защиты, спасения — они устали от твари, уничтожавшей скот и их самих. Это всё, что могли они сделать: молиться, приносить добровольные жертвы. Они не верили охотникам, что жили неподалёку, не верили в свои силы — единственной их верой давно остались лицемерные Боги.

Люди были слепы.

Спину ломило от нескончаемо-долгого полёта, ноги от перенапряжения — сложно было бёдрами удерживать огромную тушу. Но он не даст ему уйти. Слишком долго он гнался, преследовал, повсюду искал следы, упоминания, запахи, ждал проявления слабости. Он озверел сам, но нашёл. Потому что ничего другого ему не осталось. Изгнанник.

Проклятый.

Жалобный вой развеял мысли.

Из-за пояса Маг достал кинжал. Утончённый, богато украшенный камнями — _его_ давний подарок. Острие вспороло шкуру неохотно, с трудом большим, и Зверь дёрнулся — попытался избавиться от боли. Из больших прозрачных глаз его, сверкающих от пламени костров медью, потекли бесконтрольно слёзы, терялись в густом меху. Главный столб огня вдали стал выше. Алее.

Страх витал в воздухе — людской ли, животный, маг знать не желал. Природа противилась. Поднялся неспокойный, буйный ветер — ему будто не спалось, хотелось вмешаться. От земли понесло гнилью.

Собственную грудь сдавило, спёрло от той же боли, сильной и неконтролируемой — плата за злобу. За месть. Но он и без того на грани, у него уже не оставалось сил снова чувствовать _их_ связь, чувствовать, как умирает это существо.

Только его и не спрашивали.

Дыхание сбилось окончательно — он вдыхал тяжело, рвано. Воздух, густой из-за прошедшего дождя, жадно хватал быстрыми короткими глотками, будто из реки бурной вынырнул. И всё равно задыхался. Как жаль, что творивших это он убить не мог.

Сволочи. Они не стали вмешиваться в жестокую войну, трон отдали безумцу, допустили сражения, а теперь им стало важно сохранить ничего не стоящую жизнь. Защитить виновного.

И как смели они зваться Богами?

Зверь, извернувшись слабо, носом горячим и сухим ткнулся в запястье, кротко лизнул, о предплечье потёрся мордой. Он мог вырваться, укусить, попытаться сбежать или убить. Но он не смел — смиренно ждал расправы, не стараясь скрыть свой страх: его сердце с каждым распоротым миллиметром билось всё отчаяннее.

Маг знал. Чувствовал это в своей груди.

Уродливая пасть искривилась точно в нежной спокойной улыбке — зверь закрыл глаза, его голова безвольно упала наземь. Он принял такую судьбу.

Хватит. Маг не выдержал — злоба затопила нутро целиком, но не существо под ним было тому виной. К нему влекла месть, да не он её взрастил. Сдавшись, маг слабость свою показал — резким движением коснулся большого стоячего уха, огладил его неощутимо. Боль в груди утихла, отступила месть, сердце успокоилось. Но не душа.

Не стало легче от того, что Зверь страдал, не стало легче от его такой близкой кончины. И не станет.

Нет.

— Я прощаю тебя.

Испачканный чёрной кровью кинжал выпал из трясущихся рук, над ними поднялось такое же алое пламя, как то, что горело вдали. Оно не жгло, но закипала кровь. Завыл громогласно от этого Зверь, и стих многоголосый хор вдали, и потухли все огни, видневшиеся было до самого горизонта, и кровь в миг остыла. Двуличные выскочки их приняли назад.

Маг обессиленно сполз с массивной туши, ударил кулаками по влажной жирной земле, испачкал лицо и изношенные одежды. Он не чувствовал ничего — пожалуй, и не должен был. Пока так лучше. Зверь лбом толкнулся в бок, выражая молчаливую благодарность, и, негромко поскуливая, упал рядом. От шкуры его тянуло жаром.

— Иди. Иди прочь. Я не хочу это видеть.

Он беспомощно встал. Его пещера была далеко, он вряд ли до неё доберётся — свалится по пути, покинут тело последние силы. Останется только их связь. Маг задумался, поднял окровавленный кинжал и надрезал легонько своё запястье. Всё равно не отвертеться.

— Северная звезда.

Зверь повернулся, посмотрел как-то недоверчиво, забито, но агрессии и лжи не увидел — поэтому и кивнул. И маг ничуть не сомневался, что сердце его в этот момент бесстыдно торжествовало. Искренне.

Ему тяжело было идти — он хрипел, лапы неумолимо подгибались, он падал, но это не вина кинжала. Вокруг смеялись тоненько мерзкие лесные духи, в этих землях _пока_ не истреблённые — они ликовали, что гадкое чудовище наконец оставит их владения. Зря. Он припомнит им это, когда-нибудь потом.

Тяжесть эта, не его, чужая, казалось, и мага самого придавит. Но он, с трудом вдохнув полной грудью, расставил в стороны руки — отдался утихшему ветру, и мощные крылья, несмотря ни на что, подняли над землёй прошлогоднюю иссушенную листву.

Вот и попрощались.

Ветер ударил резко в спину. Это небо продолжало на него злиться — до чего же обидчивы «прародители», — да крепкое орлиное тело им не сбить. И боли чужой этого не сделать. Ведь он силён, он равен им всем, его ограничение — одна лишь плоть, лишь те, что от неё избавлены. Но они не Боги.

Он им это докажет.

Его Богами были звёзды, только им он подчинялся, только за ними шёл — их холод делал мага могущественнее. Спокойнее. Они направят его к тому, кто виновен, они помогут вернуть власть.

В этом он не сомневался.

Солнце неторопливо выкатило своё пузо вверх, опалило крылья. Поля сменялись лесами и реками, пашнями и деревнями. А он всё не хотел останавливаться — полёт впервые за многие годы доставлял удовольствие. И тянуло в груди сладко, тянуло томно. Сердце стало до страшного спокойным — Зверь уснул, так и не добравшись до того места, что считал домом.

Блёкло исчезла с небосвода _последняя звезда._ Но им не нужно было видеть её, чтобы знать, куда направляться.

Сердце замерло. Раскат грома набатом пронёсся по бескрайнему лесу, разбудил всех его обитателей, всех его хранителей. Кроме одного. С неба, всё такого же ясного, вылился дождь — смывал с плодородной нетронутой земли гнилые чары, возвращал их хозяину. Они окутали тело ласковым теплом, просочились под кожу. И стало легко. Спокойно.

В груди трепыхнулась несмелая дрожь.


End file.
